A Date with the Huss
by Land of Fluff and Frogs
Summary: What happens when Terezi and Karkat want to do is leave hell? Will they regret the deal they make? and What if Bro was seconds sooner and Terezi didn't succeed in killing herself? How does she tell the ones she loved the horrors she was forced to 'see? The two different sequels to A Cheesy Love Quote, the first one done by Vriska and Feferi admins, the second done by Feferi.


**Author's note: Hi guys, I was talking with Vriska admin and we decided to change the ending to our story a little, to help connect the two "separate" endings and to make it fit the AU and make the AU work a little better. The only part we changed in this chapter was the last line. Second chapter will be up soon, sorry I've been taking so long, school and band has been crazy. **

* * *

Terezi gripped Karkat's hand tight with fear. She walked farther into hell, her free hand trailing along the wall beside her, a leftover habit she had from when she was blind and needed the wall to help guide her. The wall was hot, burning her hand badly, but she barely noticed to focused on looking around in the dark. She was terrified something was going to pop up and try to hurt her and Karkat.

Karkat led her around, eventually pulling her away from the wall. "Don't touch that. You're hurting yourself."

She looked at her hand, finally noticing how burned it was. "Ohh well." She sighed not really caring. Her hand kept reaching out for the wall out of habit.

"Stop it." He swatted her hand away. "Do you know where we're going? I have no idea."

She let her hand drop and shrugged. "I have no clue, I thought you knew." She said, sounding emotionless. She didn't even really care where they were going, she just wanted to be anywhere but there. "Where do you even want to go?"

"Nope, no clue. Why do you sound so upset?" He blinked, looking at her.

"I'm so scared Karkat." She whispered, gripping his hand even tighter. She started clenching her hurt hand, her nails cutting open her blisters and making her bleed "What did we do to deserve this?" She choked out.

"Maybe some people just end up here, okay? It's probably just the afterlife for everyone." He pulled her close, stopping their walking to kiss her on the head. "Relax."

She leaned into him, though still not relaxing her hands. She shook her head, "I'm not talking about just this, Karkat. I'm talking about everything. What did we do to deserve this all..."She trailed off for a minute. "What did I do to deserve being kidnapped, to..to deserve what he did to me...to die. What did you do to deserve the hell with Bro you had to deal with?"

"I don't know, babe. Fate's cruel."

"It really fucking is." She sighed, relaxing a little and hugging him. "I'm just glad we got to stay together, and I can finally see you." She smiled a little.

He smiled. "Yeah, it's great that we did."

She took his hand and started walking forward again until they reached a fork in the road.

He held her hand. "Which way?"

She looked at both tunnels, they were to dark to see where they lead. She bite her lip, thinking. She closed her eyes, focusing on listening instead. One tunnel was deadly silent, the other, well she really didn't want to know what would cause a person to scream in so much pain like that.

Karkat flinched a bit after hearing the scream.

"L-Lets go that way." She whispered, pointing down the eerily quiet tunnel.

He nodded quickly, leading her down it. "I-I'm sure that was nothing..."

She stared at him eyes wide in fear, "I-I want to go home." She whispered sounding scared out of her mind.

"Well, you are home now." A voice echoed around the two of them in the empty tunnel.  
Immediately, Karkat wrapped his arms around Terezi and pulled her to his chest.

She clung to him, trembling. "W-Who are you?" She whispered.

"Name's Andrew Hussie." In front of them appeared the figure of just a regular man, holding what looked like a pen in his hands.

"W-What do you want from us?" She asked, remembering the screams she heard earlier, what if he was there to do the same to them.

"Oh, I don't want anything from you. I think the question is what do /you/ want from /me/." He smiled, clicking his pen a couple times.  
Karkat glared at him. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Terezi looked up at him, knowing basically what he meant. He was a demon, and he wanted to make a deal with them. She leaned away from Karkat a little, standing up straight. She steadied her voice and looked him in the eye. "We want to get out of here."  
"Alright, I got a way for you to get out of here." His smile turned into a grin.  
Karkat dug his nails into Terezi's arm. "That's not how you make a fucking deal with someone in hell!" he hissed quietly.

She flinched back as he grabbed her, it was just like how Bro grabbed her and it brought back unpleasant memories. She took a minute to bring herself back, trying hard to ignore his grip on her. "What the fuck do you want me to say then?" She hissed back, voice quiet and weak sounding.

"Do you want it, or not?" He blinked, tapping his foot impatiently.  
Karkat sighed loudly.

She pulled her arm away from him, not liking his grip at all. His nails left small little imprints on her arm. "What's the catch?" She asked, trying to steady her voice.

Andrew Hussie leaned in, clicking his pen once more and leaving five words to hang in the air. "I'm writing a web comic."

Terezi woke with a gasp. Her vision was black again, and everything hurt. She sat there for hours calling out to Karkat when she was finally forced to accept the truth. She really didn't die, Bro did get to her in time, it was all just an oxygen deprived hallucination.


End file.
